Silent Love
by Roza Dragomir Belikova
Summary: Naoki comes to Kotoko room at night and has his way with her.
1. Chapter 1

Kotoko awoke slowly to the feel of hands between her thighs and two fingers wiggling in her most intimate parts, she moaned to the sensations it had created within her. A curried feeling had quickly sprung forth make her want more, this was not the first time Irie Naoki made her want to cum, as he slowly moved his fingers within her; pumping in and out of her core as she awoke aroused and wanting. Kotoko spread her legs as Naoki's ministrations continued to drive her to the edge, her moans growing load as he continued, soon a pillow was placed over her face and held there. Naoki moved his thumb and forefinger to her clit pinched making Kotoko scream as she came around his fingers, she was still breathing hard when Naoki pulled by her legs to the edge of the bed flipped her over and entered her swiftly from behind pumping slowly, yet at the same time hard in to her wet core. Kotoko moaned into the sheets as he took her, like he did every-night for several days rough and paced, it drove Kotoko crazy that he would make her cum several times this way and unrelentingly so, with every slow thrust he would become rougher with her. She didn't know how he did it, control himself and her at the same time, but it made her wild and wanting more as his stiff cock drove into her.

Soon, his pace began to change Naoki had become a bit faster, she would not have notice at first if not for the slapping of his thighs against her backside. He pushed harder into her and soon his fingers were back between her folds pinching her clitoris, making her tighten around him as she came, make him cum inside her. Kotoko screamed into the sheets as she rode the high of her orgasm, she heard Naoki swear and felt his warm seed in her as she clenched around him. He did not still at all, Naoki was still pumping his cock in to her fast and hard, he had not softened with his orgasm. It was like all the previous times he had come to her room in the middle of the night hard and wanting release, he continued to thrust in her tight hole, harder and faster than before; her moans become louder causing him to shove her face into the bed to quiet them.

By pushing her in to the bed he had caused her behind to arch back to meet his trusts, which was something he had come to like when trying to keep her quiet in time like this. Naoki continued to move faster and harder still, until he felt her come again and released his own cum once more into her. The bliss that came over him in the moment was grand, for hours he had been hard and wanting release and now he had it in the form of a girl that was to do with as he please. At least that was how he saw it. Naoki release Kotoko and her body taking tissue from her nightstand and wiping of any remnants of her from his cock. He moved to the door and left as silently as he had come.

Kotoko was not oblivious to Naoki leaving her room or to the fact that he had not used protection again for the fifth night in a row. It seemed the pills Naoki's mother had given her to slip into his coffee were working, so fill with lust was Naoki that he was becoming careless, at the rate he was coming to her, she would fall pregnant soon. Then Naoki would have to marry Kotoko, she crawled back to the center of the bed, fell back to sleep with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kotoko was at her desk trying to finish her homework, spring break started the day and she had time before it was due, but she wanted it done. This way she could put all her energy and efforts into seducing Irie-kun. Her nether region was wet with the thought of him inside her, his teasing fingers, his thrust and how he dominated her when he was close to release. Kotoko pulled herself out of her lewd thoughts of her lover and back to her homework with a heavy sigh, she wanted to be downstairs with Irie-kun. His parents had taken his brother to spend time with relatives in the country early in the morning and her father had gone to the shop, he doesn't get back till late, so it was just Kotoko and Irie-kun in the house. She had stopped giving him the pills thought she still had plenty, but after the nearly getting caught in the shed after tennis practice she wanted to be safe rather than sorry. Kotoko still remembered what happened.

Irie-kun had not come till 20 minutes before practice was over, Kotoko watched as he played two practice games with senior members. He had won both matches with little effort the other players were packed up and leaving by the time he finished his second match, Kotoko was left to clean up the balls and rackets left behind. Irie-kun's court was all that was left, he stayed behind to help though it seemed he watched her more than helped her, it took a few moments, but they had finished had rolled the spare tennis rackets and tennis balls to the storage shed.

Kotoko had taken everything inside and was almost done when she heard a click from the door, turning around she found Irie-kun leaning against the door his zipper undone and his member at attention.

"You really know how to tease someone." He chuckled, he walked towards her. It wasn't slow but not quick either, but it was the way he looked at her that sent shivers down her spine. It wasn't from fear but excitement because she knew what he was about to do to her, Kotoko had spotted place mats near where she stood and slowly backed towards them.

"Irie-kun what are you doing?" she asked, her voice quivered a bit, "we are in a public place, anyone can come in."

"No one is coming in, doors locked. Everyone that would come in has gone home." He smirked, she was shaking, he thought it was from the cold air or fear. He didn't realize how exited she was to be in a looked from with him, with what he was about to do. Kotoko stopped as the back of her legs hit the mats, Irie-kun smiled. He stopped in front of her and swiftly pulled at her shirt, it tore at the front exposing her chest. He pushed her into the mats and took hold of her hands moving them above her head and holding them with one of his own. He moved so fast that surprise had kept Kotoko quiet as he pulled down her bra and began to suck, making Kotoko moan at the feelings of pleasure course through her, felt him move her knee length tennis skirt up to find her wet lips, she had forgone her underwear.

He bit down on the breast he was sucking on upon realizing she had no underwear but continue to move his hand till two fingers were curled inside her moving in and out, in and out. Kotoko moaned in pleasure and began to pant.

"Irie-kun please," she whispered, "please, more." He chuckled as he moved to the other breast still pumping his fingers inside her, a steady pace in and out. He twisted his fingers just a little and heard Kotoko gasp, with his thumb he placed a little pressure on her clitoris drawing out more moans of pleasure from her. Kotoko was close, so close, but Irie-kun was keeping her from the orgasm her body craved and making her moans and cries loader than she was ever able to at home.

Irie-kun was about to speed up when voice reached his ears, letting Kotoko's arms go, he quickly covered her mouth. Not wanting anyone to hear her moan but himself, oh how he wished to hear those moans at home, only to be denied because of their families. Kotoko was still in a state of bless and used to him covering her mouth that it did not register as unusual, the sound of blood rushing to her ears and her own heartbeat made it impossible for her to hear that they were not alone anymore. Irie-kun's fingers were still pumping inside of her eliciting moans, she felt like she might go crazy with pleasure, that is until he stopped. She felt him rip her shirt more, he then brought the cloth to her mouth and shoved it in before leaning back pulling her legs apart with and bringing her to edge of the mats.

He was not gentle, never was as he roughly entered her causing her to half moan, half scream, but the ruined shirt in her mouth stifled the sound. He pumped his cock in her, it was then that she heard the voices, they were just outside the shed door, she heard as someone pulled on the door, but it did not open. They tried again, with the same results, Kotoko could not make out the words, but was unable to care as Irie-kun pumped in and out of her with such force it made her scream into the ruin shirt in her mouth.

She felt him throbbing with every thrust, grunting quietly into her neck at every punishing push into her folds. Kotoko locked her ankles behind is back, causing the angle to change making him go deeper and hit her sweet spot. At the speed and strength of each thrust she was Cumming in moments, clenching to his hard-pulsing member as he shoved himself into her again and again. Her orgasm lasted for what seemed forever, but as it ended, she felt the start of another one even more powerful wash over her. Kotoko screamed again as she came and felt Irie-kun stiffen and warmth wash over her insides. He did not immediately move like he would have at home but stayed inside her.

The voices from outside were gone, and no sounds could be heard except their heavy breathing. Irie-kun moved a little so his mouth was next her ear and whispered, "Little minx, do not leave the house without underwear."

She turned red, removed the cloth from her mouth and kissed him with all the passion and love she had and smiled upon pulling back. "As you wish, Irie-kun." Was her only reply, before he pulled out of her. He tossed her a spare shirt from his bag and left her alone in the shed, she found him later walking home on his own.

Kotoko was brought out of her musing by a chuckle coming from the door, he was standing their looking at her as if he knew what she was thinking. Irie-kun walked into her room, hoisted her up over his shoulder, causing Kotoko to squeal, and tossed her on the bed. She was wearing a dress with straps that easily rode up, to her thighs, the straps falling down her arms. Kotoko did not expect him to come up but was glad to find that he did, and he was happy to find her without any undergarment as he began to fuck her senseless in the empty house.


	3. Chapter 3

The Irie family had gone on vacation for summer break taking Kotoko's father with them, but Kotoko had elected to stay behind because of the mandatory assignments she was handed by the teacher. Her grades were so bad in math and biology that she was given extra work over summer break in order to help bring her grades up enough to graduate the following year. Naoki had not wanted to go on vacation and had used her as an excuse, knowing his mother would eat it up and let him stay.

Summer break lasts 4 weeks and had only just started Naoki had forced Kotoko to sit down and start her math worksheets, much to her displeasure. It took two long days of diagrams, and explanations on Naoki's part before Kotoko understood the problems and how to do them. She finished her math homework the third day, before being forced to do the biology worksheets.

The biology worksheets were harder, because they were on the human anatomy. She had to name all the bones, joints, muscles, organs and the functions of each organ in the body. It was not easy to say the least, but that was not the hardest part, the part that was the hardest for Kotoko was the most distracting…the human reproductive system. She could not stop thinking about how she and Naoki were alone in the house for nearly three days and he was talking about the human body like it was nothing.

She was no closer to getting what she wanted, then she was when first moving in the Irie house hold. The blue pills she gave Irie-kun had worked in getting him in her bed at first, but she still hadn't fallen pregnant nor had he proposed like she had hoped. He had begun to restrain himself not long after she stopped giving him the pills, he still came to her at night but not at often and it was killing her because she was always wet and wanting now. Her plans were backfiring big time, it also didn't help that he was tutoring her in the very thing she wanted to do. To have sex and have Irie-kun's baby.

Kotoko sighed for the umpteenth time as Irie-kun continued his explanation, "…and this part of the body, the female womb." He stopped, hearing her sigh, "Will you stop sighing and pay attention, sometimes I wonder why I bother teaching you."

This annoyed her but rather than rise to the snarky comment with one of her own, she simply rose from seat, walked to where Irie-kun sat in the chair in front of her desk. She was wet and in need of some sex, if he wasn't going to come to her, she was going to him. Irie-kun looked up at her half expecting her to either hit him or scream at him, but got neither as she kissed him, surprise at her actions Irie-kun didn't immediately respond. He sat frozen as she kissed him deeply, it took a few seconds for him to return the kiss especially since her tongue was insisting on entrance to his mouth. He deepened the kiss, his tongue mating with hers, he was vaguely aware of her legs moving to either side of the armless desk chair.

Kotoko had stopped wearing underwear, and donned dresses more often when could, and was glad for it today. Straddled Irie-kun while kissing him and slowly making her hands go down the length of his body, till they reached his pants and she quickly and assuredly undid both button and zipper. His semi-hard dick was already beginning to poke out, the kiss was starting to get even more heated as the both were fighting for air but also not wanting to break the kiss. Her hands slipped into his pants and to his cock slowly she began to stimulate him the way he taught her weeks ago. Gliding her and up and down his length, lightly squeezing his dick, feeling it harden a bit more, when she heard him moan, she removed her hands and move her wetness to his length.

Breaking the kiss, she lowered herself on to his dick, till she felt his balls come into contact with her butt. It was her turn to moan, it feels so good to have him inside her again, she didn't want to move but the need for more dictated her actions and move she did. She moved up and down, up and down, the cleavage of her dress in Irie-kun line of sight, it was there his gaze drifted when she broke the kiss, and she noticed. As she moved, she undid the zipped at the back of her dress, it caused the cleavage to lower with movement she made. Her bra was barely holding her in as her boobs giggled a little with her thrust down.

It was strange, her chest grew in the 4 months that she and Irie-kun began to fuck but she still hadn't conceived, she checked with test and more than one clinic visit. But Irie-kun enjoyed watching them, playing with them and even sucking them as he took her. She continued to thrust down one him, feeling his cock throbbing in her pussy. He was enjoying himself with the show, his hands on her waist squeezing her hips as if to pull her into the thrusts, but they didn't, he didn't. It was because he like the pace she set from the start, the pace he would set by taking her for so many nights. It may have been awhile, but she remembered, because she craved it. Craved him.

His hands moved from her waist to her bra, pulling it down causing them to break free just enough to bounce as she did. Kotoko had to brace herself with her hand on the desk behind Irie-kun as she speeded up the pace of her thrusts down, moaning at the sensation of his dick hitting her sweet spot. Irie-kun like the forward position as it thrusted her breasts closer to his face, he took advantage of it and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking hard. This cause Kotoko to moan, and her thrust to flatter, Irie-kun moved his hands back to her waist pulling her roughly on to him.

This caused her gasp and moan in both surprise and pleasure, Irie-kun's hands took over and pulled her on to him over and over and over in a hard, frantic pace. All the while he was sucking on her nipples, first one then the other like they were candy he couldn't get enough of. This made Kotoko dizzy with pleasure, she wanted this and more, she didn't want him to stop. The familiar feeling of pressure in her lower abdomen told her orgasm was coming and she relished it.

He continued to pull her down in an almost brutal pace, as she came in a half scream half moan of pleasure. He wasn't done yet. Irie-kun kept hold of her hips, thrusting her up and down in a rough demanding pace, her as slapping against his balls in a n almost punishing manner, as she 'rode' him into another orgasm that was met soon after with a third. It was with this third orgasm that he let his seed go within her, grunting in pleasure at the bliss of release.

Kotoko rested her head on his shoulders gasping for breath, this was a day of first. She never initiated the sex, and she sure as hell never came more than once; she also was never on top. So, to say the least she was feeling pretty damn good right now. He was still inside her and she could feel him twitching back to being hard inside her, if her throat wasn't a bit hoarse from screaming, she'd moan just from the twitches. It also didn't help that her very sensitive nipples her grazing his chest and sending aftershocks of pleasure through her body.

"This is the reason why you bother teaching me, because it gives you free reign to have sex. Whenever, wherever you want it. So, stop complaining and teach me. This time use examples." She smiled, sweetly. He was hard, and by the look he was giving her; they were only just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

Naoki lay next Kotoko breathing heavy from the exertion of love making, and that was what it was, love making. It took him awhile to figure it out, how he felt about her. It did not make sense to him to love someone like her, but he did, it didn't take him long to figure out she drugged him to start it all of this. Though he should be angery, he wasn't, more impressed if anything, and he also knew what she wanted, for him to marry her and to have a family of their own. Not necessarily in that order, and he wanted to give it to, he did, but he wasn't sure how happy any of them would be after the fact.

He watched her as her dozed off to sleep after so many rounds of love making, they had christened every room in the house once, twice, three time in the span of a single day. Neither was under the influence of any drugs this time around, and summer was halfway over, he was enjoying himself with her. Enjoying the pleasure of being inside her, how her body reacted to is ministrations, and more so he was enjoying teaching her new ways to pleasure him.

Only this morning did he teach her how to suck him off as he fingered her sweet spot, making her cum as she continued sucked him off. So many things he wanted to teach her, so many positions he wanted to take her in, but her need to trap him in marriage with a baby always put a damper on things. He avoids having sex with her when she was ovulating, it wasn't hard to deduce when that was with the sanitary napkins, she hid not so well in the trash can, and how she acted on certain days. He just avoided her on those days, she didn't even notice nor was she mart enough to keep track it seems.

Naoki sighed he did not know what he wanted anymore; this girl next to him turned his world upside down the moment she moved in his house. His family loved her, his friends find her rather enduring, and even he has grown to love her, though he never admits it. For the first time since she confessed, he wants to give in and give her the world, but his pride would not let him. His mind went around and around with options of the future as he began to drift to sleep, but question did surface before he lost consciences. What would a child between the two of them be like?

Kotoko awoke with a pleasant feeling in her muscles, they ached terribly but in a good way. She and Irie-kun had spent the entire day doing what married couples would do on a honeymoon, it felt a little like that, and for a moment she could forget they weren't actually married or even together. She sighed, in bliss at here current situation, she had him physically and with some time she might even have his heart. If only she could make sure he wasn't too angry with her, if the truth of what she and his mother had plotted came out; hopefully it didn't.

Kotoko rolled over to find she was alone in bed, deciding to get up for the day she went about her morning routine. Once done she made her way downstairs to find Irie-kun setting the table for breakfast, he gestured for her to sit and she did, smelling the eggs in the frying pan. It was the most domestic they have ever been so far, him making them both breakfast was part of her dreams for the future.

"Kotoko, we needed to talk," she looked up at him, "about where this is going." Her mood turned sour as a lime, she thought knew where this was going. He was ending it, no longer will she be able to hold him, to become pregnant with his child and marry him.

"Kotoko, listen to me," he once again gained her attention as if he knew where mind had wondered to, "I might come to regret this choose but you win."

"Huh?" was her only response, confusion raining over her face. Taking her hand, he continued, "Let's get married?" He asked. Kotoko was over the moon happy at his declaration, so much so she leapt from her chair with a squeal. She made her way to Irie-kun and kissed him with abandon, it was a mistake on her part because seconds into the kiss she found herself roughly shoved up against a wall.

Naoki was semi-hard since coming to the realization that no matter what he may or may not want Kotoko was a force of nature, and she would likely make his life difficult the more he resisted her. Hopefully if this does turn out to be a mistake, he would be able to fix it, till then he was going to fuck the girl with little to no brains, but a lot of tenacity. Shoving her into the wall forcing her legs to move around his hips, he pulled her underwear down, then free his cock from his confines and shoved himself into hard; all without breaking the kiss. She was still sore from yesterday and came quickly and more than once as he took her, 20 mins later they were breath hard form the exertion but smiling, well she was smiling, he was smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been months since the wedding, and Naoki still couldn't bring himself to stop fucking his wife she was all he had wanted to do for weeks on end. He was currently fucking her on his desk in their room, with her bent forward with her ass in the air and his dick slapping against her ass, all the while she moaned in pleasure at being taken roughly and almost painfully. He had lost track of time with the amount of fucking they were doing, and all she had to do was walk in with only a towel on to cover her.

She had dropped on the floor the moment the door closed and moved to the closet, but never made it there, his dick had other plans; having grabbed her from behind, forcing her on the desk and taking her quickly from behind. It felt like hours before she came but was likely only a few moments, and he followed her soon after but hadn't bothered to stop.

Finals were coming up in a week and he was stressed beyond reason, not that there was any need to be, not for him but with these last few finals he would be where he needs to be academically. Having taken time off to help his father, he only now finished making up his work and sex with Kotoko was so damn good. It helped with the stress, and she has been patient with him, not to mention the bruises that formed when he took her like now, as a mad man from hell.

Kotoko moaned in pleasure, her sensitive breast rubbing slightly against the desk as her husband pounded into her. She came again as he claimed her, his seed spilling once more; this was the fifth time she came and third for him. But she wanted more, her overly sensitive body wanted more and for it to never stop, at times like this she left more alive than she ever had in her whole life but now she felt complete.

That morning she had gone to the doctor's office for a her yearly physical and had learned she was three to four weeks pregnant; Kotoko was overjoyed. She had yet to share the news and wanted it to be a surprise, but could help but feel like celebrating, she had intended to go out to dinner and a movie with hope that her husband might join her. But this would do just as well, being fucked for three hours by her husband on a desk was just as good, perhaps she'd wait to tell him about the baby just to see how much more adventurous sex they can have. This should be very, very good.


End file.
